heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Yog-Sothoth
(real name unknown) is an operative of the Capitalist Corporations intelligence agency Outer Gods.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Etymology is a fictional cosmic entity in the , known as the All-in-One and One-in-All, perceived by humans as a conglomeration of glowing spheres. Yog-Sothoth is the living, sentient embodiment of the time-space continuum, although it's at the same time trapped outside our universe. Appearance Yog-Sothoth is a woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair. During her stay in the White Sea District, she wore a ready-made white and neon pink skiwear and a white and pink knit cap.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 5Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 7 Personality Despite her role as a spy, Yog-Sothoth's actual desire is for conflicts to have the least amount of bloodshed possible, using her knowledge on psychological warfare to cause unrest in the enemy instead of direct destruction. She's also very emphathetic, which is what lead her to help both the Crown of the Northern Lights and a enemy soldier like Quenser. Newsmaker considered her a pacifist that lived in a different world than terrorists like he and his subordinates.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 13 Background At some point before the 37th's mission in the White Sea District, Yog-Sothoth infiltrated the Legitimacy Kingdom's electronic simulation division by fighting back against the intensifying cyber attacks as a . She was investigated by the Black Uniforms, but escaped after accessing plans for an "invisible bomb". Chronology The Outer Gods Yog-Sothoth had arrived to the Crown of the Northern Lights with several weapon blueprints, intending to have the group use its weapons factory to build invisible bombs, so as to paralyze administrative functions and increase social unrest in safe counties and help them achieve their goals without any bloodshed through psychological warfare. However, their technological level was too low and they couldn't recreate the bombs, instead making the Flying Fish manned missiles to crush the enemy's psyche through self-sacrifice. Despite her best attempts she couldn't convice their leader, Newsmaker, to stop the suicidal plan.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 9 She had earlier interfered with the Legitimacy Kingdom's satellite network by using a clone satellite, and when they tried using Cluster Brain to hack into it, their cracking server got infected by a virus she had hid in the satellite. This granted her access to the Legitimacy Kingdom's database, which she used to steal all their emergency shutdown codes.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 12 She prepared to use the Baby Magnum's code, but Quenser contacted her and managed to appeal to her, convincing her of giving back to the 37th access to their satellite network, which they used to stop Newsmaker without killing him and preventing the birth of a Sixth Branch of the army focused on psychological warfare. When she was leaving the battlefield after the 37th's victory, Yog-Sothoth was picked up by a man in a smuggling submarine, who offered to carry her to the Alaska District. The man introduced himself as Nyarlathotep, an ex-member of the Outer Gods who had manipulated her and the Crown of the Northern Lights for his own goals.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 Part 15 Skills and Abilities As a member of the Outer Gods, Yog-Sothoth is a professional spy, having infiltrated the Legitimacy Kingdom for an unknown period of time posing as a white hacker in their electronic simulation division. After the Black Uniforms started investigating her, she managed to escape to the White Sea District carrying several weapon blueprints. She's knowledgeable in psychological warfare and the workings of the human mind. Additionally, she's an expert hacker, being able to interfere with the Legitimacy Kingdom's satellite network using a small civilian satellite only forty centimeters across as a clone satellite. She also was capable of gaining access to the Legitimacy Kingdom's military network and steal their Objects' emergency shutdown codes by hiding a virus in the clone satellite that infected the cracking server system their electronic warfare division was using to try and hack it. References Category:Characters Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Female